The Reason Recognition
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny reflects on her friendship and relationship with Leonard


**I heard this****on the way to work this morning and it just stuck in my head. This is my first shot at a song fic**

**I own nothing especially the song**

* * *

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

**_There's many things I wish I didn't do_**

Penny sits on the couch in 4A talking to the neighbors she has just met. Telling them about herself. "And that's the story of Penny"

Leonard looks at her. "That seems pretty great".

Penny starts to cry "It was, until I broke up with my boyfriend…. Even though, I broke up with him…. I still love him….."

* * *

**_But I continue learning_**

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

Penny looks at Leonard standing in her doorway. "So, it's OK with you that I'm not smart…"

Leonard looks back, "Of course not"

Penny slams the door in his face thinking to herself. "I can't believe he said that to me. We just had such a nice dinner. Things were comfortable, he's funny, smart, sweet…. I mean… REALLY? Maybe I shouldn't have slammed the door. Maybe I should have listened a little. Maybe he didn't mean that I'm stupid. Why should that matter anyway… I mean.. we could still be friends.. see how it goes… I mean… he seems to care about me more than Mike did or Kurt… SHOOT…. What have I done…."

Penny walks down the stairs with Eric thinking to herself. "Gosh, they looked so cute in their little costumes… Leonard all dressed up like a Knight in that chain mail…. I kind of wish we didn't run into him though. The look on his face…

Penny slams the door in Eric's face. "Yeah, I had fun… Ciao". She goes over to the fridge and takes out some wine and pours a glass. She plops down on the couch thinking… "God, THAT was embarrassing. Leslie Winkle? Really? What does he see in her? Well, I guess I'll never see Eric again… EH, no great loss….

* * *

**_And so I have to say before I go_**

**_That I just want you to know_**

Penny sits in her apartment on the couch, not being able to go back to sleep. "Three months… I can't believe he's going to be away for three months…

Things just aren't the same. It's so quiet without the guys across the hall. No free dinners, no Halo night to blow Sheldon's head off. No meeting Leonard in the laundry room catching him give her a stare. No stealing looks at Leonard when they meet in the hall, purposely walking behind him to get a look at that cute little tushie. No having to put up with Sheldon's remarks when she runs out of morning coffee and walks across the hall to get some from Leonard. Boy…., he always makes more than he could possibly drink before going to work…..

* * *

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_And that reason is you_**

A knock comes at Penny's door. Not really expecting anyone, after all, the guys are at the North Pole. She goes to the door and opens it. Standing in front of her is a very scruffy looking Leonard. The surprise in her face is immediate as is the smile that she couldn't or even want to stop. 'Leonard… you're back!" Penny immediately throws her arms around Leonard's neck, not paying any attention to the stares of Howard and Raj just across the hall.

Penny pulls Leonard into her apartment and slams the door pressing him against the inside. "I missed you SO much….."

* * *

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_**

**_It's something I must live with every day_**

Penny runs out of the bowling alley. "I can't believe I just did that. The look on Leonard's face was so sad. Why did I listen to Wil? Leonard said he understood that we were in different places in the relationship. I'm so stupid for letting him go. Maybe we can stay friends.

Penny shuts the door after Amy leaves. "I can't believe that I let her put those electrodes on my head. I really don't care if Leonard is seeing Raj's sister, after all, I let him go."

Well, that's IT! She doesn't think that Leonard should see me anymore. It's not like we're going to do anything. He belongs to her now. I was stupid enough to let him go, so what is she afraid of? I mean, we have been friends for years now. He's been such a good friend, I could ask him anything.

* * *

**_And the pain I put you through_**

**_I wish that I could take it all away_**

Penny walks quickly across the living room of 4A. Leonard is sitting on the couch with a confused look on his face. Sheldon is holding the door open for Howard who is standing just in the apartment holding his arm with something shinny on his wrist. And Raj, standing behind her wrapped in Leonard's sheet and comforter. "It's not what it looks like".

Penny goes to her apartment, slams the door and slumps to the floor. "OH MY GOD! What have I done this time? the look on his face… The look on ALL their faces. I can't believe what I have done. Why can't I control myself? I don't know what to do.

* * *

**_And be the one who catches all your tears_**

**_That's why I need you to hear_**

Penny hears that Leonard had broken up with Priya. "Should I go over to his apartment? Maybe see how he's doing? Would that be too forward of me? Would it look like I was too needy? I mean, she wasn't good enough for him anyway. Always trying to change him with all the fancy clothes and the contacts. He's just fine the way he is. All cute and stuff in his hoodies and glasses. Still, what should I do?

* * *

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_And that reason is you_**

Penny is standing in her apartment with Bernadette and Amy opening a box. Penny is listening to Amy discuss Chimps and Poop when Leonard comes to her door. "Penny, are you busy for dinner tonight"

Penny looks at him "Why, you guys going out for dinner?

Leonard fidgets with his hands. "No, just you and me".

Penny looks at Leonard surprised. "Have you thought this through?"

* * *

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

**_And so I have to say before I go_**

**_That I just want you to know_**

Penny sits on the couch eating Chinese takeout with Leonard. Leonard is telling her about taking Sheldon to the Dentist earlier and that Sheldon apparently bit the Dentist, so he didn't have to take Sheldon for Ice Cream. "How am I going to tell Leonard that I think we need to break up again. I have these feelings for him, I just don't know what they mean. Everything seems to be good, but they are so different from when I went out with all those other guys. Leonard is always there. He never even thinks about doing anything that would hurt our relationship, or whatever this is. He tries to be more assertive, but really… he'll never leave me. And then he proposed.. in the middle of sex! What are we supposed to do now. Do we stay together?

* * *

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_And that reason is you_**

Penny decided to visit Leonard in his lab. She is thinking to herself. "Look at him, Bernadette was right, this was such a good idea to come here and visit. He seems so excited about what he is working on. That pencil thin he did was cool. And then he changed it into the Earth, and then into the galaxy. Now… look at him… he's so excited, and he's so smart…. He's SO sexy when he looks like this…" Penny smiles at Leonard and purses her lips into a small smile. "HMMMM".

Leonard looks at Penny, "What?"

Penny smiles and puts her arms around his neck. "Nothing… sometimes, I forget how smart you are". She then kisses him.

* * *

**_I've found a reason to show_**

**_A side of me you didn't know_**

**_A reason for all that I do_**

**_And the reason is you_**

Penny and Leonard are standing in the hallway between their apartments. "Leonard… Why do you keep doing this? You're the one I'm with…. You know I Love You…. Will you just relax? Cause, you're driving me CRAZY!"


End file.
